


Sharing is caring

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, No Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, eating pussy, the twins are protective over the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:Can you do a Maximoff twins x reader where the twins love the reader and are both very protective of her? (I'm not quite sure of a specific scenario but a nice smutty threesome would be great)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is caring

To say the maximoff twins were protective over me was an understatement. They would literally mess with anyone who would dare to make fun of me even if it was in a playful way. It started ever since they joined the team months ago. When they entered the Avengers facility everyone would make side comments about how hydra freaks joining the team. Not one to put up with bullies, I would be quick to put those people in check. Reminding them that those "hydra freaks" helped save the world. I would also warn them that further bullying will result in them getting kicked out of the avengers program. That quickly shut them up. They thanked me because I was the only one sticking up for them.

Since that day became inseparable, hanging out everyday. The other avengers nickname us the three musketeers because we were practically joined at the hip. We would have lunch together and have movie nights at my place. They would also help me out when someone hit on me. It was mostly sleazy agents trying to sleep their way up to the top. Since I starts work late I was alone in hallway. I carrying my things so I could get home when I heard Jared a sleazy agent calling my name.

"Y/n wait up" I cringed when I heard his voice.

"What is it Jared ?"

"You and me movies at my place wear something sexy" Jared confidently said.

"No thank you, I have plans that don't involve you" I said as I got my bag but Jared yanked my arm.

"I didn't give you an option, you're coming with me or else" Jared's grip tightened.

"Or else what jackass" I heard Pietro yell from the other side of the hall. Soon he was right in front of us causing Jared to freeze.

"He asked you a question" Wanda popped up her eyes now changing color.

"I um ah was asking her if she wanted to hang out at my place tonight and watch a movie"

"Liar ! ! !" Pietro swiftly got me out of Jared's grip and pinned him to the wall. "You are going to leave y/n alone do you understand me? You will not speak to her, you won't look at her. If she is in a room you are entering, you will leave immediately. Do you understand me" Pietro threatened as Jared's face turned to horror.

"Ahhh yes yes please make your sister stop ! ! ! ! "Jared shut his eyes in pain while Wanda tortured him.

"Wanda stop, he's not worth you using your powers" Wanda's eyes went back to normal as Pietro let Jared down

"LEAVE" Pietro shouted and Jared left sprinting.

"Are you ok" both Pietro's and Wanda's faces were filled with concern.

"Yeah I'll be fine, are we still on for movies at my place?" Both of them nodded yes "ok I'll see you guys there and thank you again for stepping in" I hugged both of them before leaving.

*time skip*

Everything was set now I just needed the twins to arrive. I ran to the door once I heard a knock and pulled both of them inside.

"We're going to have so much fun come on I got the snacks and everything in the living room." Entering the living room they saw a bunch of DVDs and snack on the coffee table. "You guys can pick the movie, I'm going to get the popcorn from the microwave"

"Alright" both Wanda and Pietro replied as I ran to the kitchen.

Halfway though the movie we were all cuddled up on the couch watching the movie. It wasn't uncommon for us to end up cuddling we were really touchy towards each other. Though recently our cuddles would end up being intimate. Either Pietro has me straddle his lap or Wanda would kiss my shoulder while playing with my hair. Not that I minded though the twins were extremely attractive. When I was alone I would often find myself getting off to the thought of having a threesome with them.

"I wanted to thank you guys again for defending me today. I don't know what would of happened if you guys didn't show up"

"Aww y/n it's ok, and don't think of what would of happened. You're ok, you have us" Pietro pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah y/n, you don't have to worry we will always protect you." Wanda scooted over and half hugged me from behind.

"You guys are amazing" I kissed Pietro's cheek first and then turned around to kiss Wanda's cheek. She moved though and I ended up kissing her lips. Shocked with what just happened I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Wanda, I was going to kiss your cheek ! ! !" Wanda smiled with what just happened

"It's ok y/n I didn't mind"

"That's not fair, Wanda gets a kiss on the lips but not me" Pietro pouted

"It was an accident Pietro"

"Still, I think you need to kiss me to make it even"

"Are you serious" I couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah he is, he's actually wanted to kiss you for the longest time actually" Wanda called out her brother.

"WANDA ! ! !" Pietro looked at his sister. "Really? If I remember correctly you also said you wanted to kiss y/n plump lips." Wanda started to blush

"Wait what's going on" I looked at them confused

"We both like you y/n. Like a lot" Pietro responded

"Really"

"Yeah, since the first day we met you" Wanda replied.

"Why didn't you two say anything before"

"We didn't want to make you choose between us or have our sibling relationship damaged over you."

"But what if I don't pick one over the other. What if you both got me?" I boldly asked. The twins gave each other before Pietro spoke.

"I'm ok with that what about you Wanda, mom used to tell us when we were kids that we need to learn to share" I felt Pietro's lips on mine.

"I'm ok with it too" Wanda's lips were on the back of my neck. Pietro shifted me so I was straddling him, breaking Wanda contact. Pietro didn't waste any more time and stuck his tongue in my mouth. Wanda got on her knees and attached her lips to my neck again. I broke my kiss with Pietro and turned to Wanda. We started kissing as Pietro's face was between my breasts. I started grinding on Pietro as I held Wanda closer to me.

"Bedroom?" Pietro asked as he watched me making out with his sister. Reluctantly I pulled alway and looked at him.

"Yeah" I breathed heavily as Pietro stood up with my legs wrapped around his waist. Wanda followed shortly after us and opened the door. Pietro set me down and we started to take our clothes off. Wanda stepped forward and began kissing me as we made our way onto the bed.

"Sister you need to share." Pietro joined us on the bed. Wanda moved so she was on my left and Pietro laid down on my right. Both siblings attached their lips to my breasts and they both stoked my pussy. I lowered my hands so I inserted my fingers inside Wanda and I began to pump Pietro cock. Both of them let go of my breasts and looked at each other.

"Ok so how are we going to do this" I asked

"Wanda will have a taste of you while you have me in you're mouth. Then I will take you from behind while you please Wanda" Pietro explained as we sat up. Pietro got off the bed and I crawled to the end. Wanda followed as she got on her knees as well, she parted my lower lips and licked me from my clit to my ass.

"Mmm Pietro come here" he gladly stepped forward and moaned as I started sucking on the tip of his cock.

"Shit y/n take more of me" Pietro tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me so I took more of him in my mouth. I moaned as started sucking him faster, matching Wanda's pace. I felt her insert her fingers inside me as I felt her bit my ass.

"Ow that hurt Wanda" I laughed as I took Pietro out of my mouth.

"I couldn't help it " Wanda smirked at her brother before she started to move her fingers faster inside me. I began to suck on Pietro's balls as his moans got louder.

"Y/n y/n y/n keep doing that" Pietro chanted as I sucked harder while running my thumb over the head of his cock. "Please tell me Wanda is making you cum soon, I don't think I can hold it any longer" Pietro sounded like he was in pain.

"Don't worry brother, she's going to cum right now" Wanda began to move her fingers much faster and began to suck on my clit violently until I came all over her face.

"Wanda ! ! !" I screamed before taking Pietro's cock back in my mouth and started sucking on him like he was a lollipop. With both of his hands on my head he started thrusting in my mouth.

"Yes yes yes fuck y/n ! ! ! !" I felt his cum hit the back of my throat as he came. I made sure I sucked all of his cum before taking him out of my mouth. He bent down to kiss me before I turned around to face Wanda. I kissed her as well before I I bent down and started to devour her pussy.

"Y/n ! ! !" Wanda moaned as she pinched her nipples.

"She has quiet a mouth on her doesn't she sister." Pietro laughed as his baby sister was on cloud nine. He lifted me up so I was on my knees but still having my lips connected to Wanda pussy.

"Oh yes she does brother" Wanda's breath hitched as she closed her eyes. Pietro teased my entrance with his cock before plunging into me.

"PIETRO ! ! !" I let go of Wanda and moaned loudly as Pietro filled me up with his cock. I heard him grunt as he started to move. I began to fuck Wanda faster with my tongue as Pietro picked up the pace and occasionally slapped my ass.

"God you feel so good y/n are you two close because I am"

"Yes brother I am keep doing that y/n ahhhhhhhh" Wanda started to spasm before cumming "y/n ! ! !" Wanda began pulling my hair

"Mmmmmmm" I pulled away from Wanda as my orgasm hit me as well. "Ahhh yes Pietro Pietro Pietro, yes fuck ahhhh" Pietro bit my shoulder before cumming inside me. Pietro pulled out of me and turned me around so he could kiss me. Pulling away I got Pietro onto the bed again and all three of us were cuddling with each other.

"What is it with two and biting" I complained.

"You just look yummy" Wanda explained

"She is yummy Wanda what are you talking about" Pietro scolded his sister.

"Oh yeah you are." Wanda backpedal. "So I guess we share y/n brother?"

"Yes because after what just happened I won't let her go" Pietro replied kissing my fingertips.

"Yes and I won't let go of her either" Wanda kissed my other fingers.

"And I'm more than happy to please both of you." I kissed both of them before falling asleep.


End file.
